


Two Brothers

by darkbeauty216



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherhood and Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbeauty216/pseuds/darkbeauty216





	Two Brothers

Two brothers;  
One shared car.

Two brothers;  
One shared conscience.

Two brothers;  
One shared existence

Two brothers;  
One shared soul.

Two brothers;  
One shared eternity.

Two brothers;  
One shared love.

They walk in the shadow of death but fear no evil for they are pure of heart as are only those who have erred and suffered.  


They challenge the monsters of the night, hunt the predators of humanity, fight the perversion the world spews forth.  
Or at least they try, for they too are only human, with all the limits and imperfections that entails. 

Often indifferent fate steps in and tips the scales towards evil and there the brothers can only stand and watch, hearts heavy at the sight of such injustice.

They have saved many and they have failed many. But they have done their best.

They are the Winchesters; Sam and Dean, and though they consider themselves unworthy, they and their love shine brighter than the myriad of stars that pepper the firmament, and always will.


End file.
